Z poodrapywanych blokowisk na największy wodospad Świata
Totalna Porażka: Wyścig na Szczęście - Odcinek 10 Don: '''W poprzednim odcinku Wyścigu na Szczęście... Clipy. '''Don: '''Byliśmy w Los Angeles. Tam najpierw surfowanie, a potem albo/albo z znanymi gwiazdami. Ostatecznie odpadli Rockowcy. A już dziś nowy odcinek Wyścigu na Szczęście. Los Angeles, USA '''Don: '''Wczorajsza strefa luzu to dzisiejsza linia startu... Jako pierwsze wystartują Przebiegłe Dziewczyny - Iris i Eva! '''1.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Iris przeczytała szeptem z uwagą jaki jest ich następny cel, ale robiła to w sposób dość teatralny unosząc rękę, co drażniło Evę. Eva: '''Wyzwanie ze scenką mamy już za sobą, więc przestań się już wygłupiać... '''Iris: '''A kto tu się wygłupia? Jeszcze mi nie przeszło po ostatnim zresztą. '''Eva: '''Już zadbam o to, żeby szybko przeszło niunia :P '''Iris: '''A nie będziesz musiała, jakoś już mi przeszło ;P '''Eva: '''Teraz się specjalnie ze mną droczysz? ;) '''Iris: '''Dobra kurwa, idźmy już na ten samolot do Wenezueli (please) '''Eva: '''To chciałam usłyszeć. :> Pobiegły. '''Don: '''Jak i ja, Wenezuela! Z ciekawostek jakie znalazłem na temat tego kraju, to w sumie niczym ciekawym się kraj nie wyróżnia... No może poza tym, że mają NAJWIĘKSZY WODOSPAD NA ŚWIECIE! Który odwiedzimy, tak jak stolicę Caracas, o której musi się, że dochodzi największej na świecie ilości morderstw. Poważnie, nawet dzieci tam są kryminalistami. Ale kto by wierzył w te plotki xd Aczkolwiek miejcie się na baczności, ekipa nie pozwoli na takie coś. A teraz na lotnisko! 9 pierwszych par poleci samolotem nr 1, a druga "9"... tym gorszym. '''2.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan 3.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Isabella: '''Ooo, wspaniale. Tam planowałam kiedyś polecieć. :) '''Duncan: '''No co ty nie powiesz Isa? '''Isabella: '''Ale to było jeszcze wtedy kiedy byłam młodsza, i premierę miał "Up". '''Duncan: '''Tak też można? Heh, ja wtedy oglądałem popularne kryminały kręcone w tym miejscu. '''Heather: '''Jakie bezguścia słyszą moje uszy. :P '''Tom: '''Ej, bez przesady. Na "Up" akurat płakałem, to nawet ciekawy film. '''Heather: '''Ktoś ci pozwolił się odzywać? -.- '''Tom: '''Nie, nie... Ale nie mogłem zamilknąć w tej chwili Heather. '''Duncan: '''Każdy ma swój gust Heather, jak widzisz ;) '''Heather: '''Szkoda, że ciebie w tej pace nie zostawili na dłużej. Nie musiałabym na ciebie teraz patrzeć. '''Duncan: '''Zaczynasz uderzać, to uważaj, bo mam kontakt z Alem i ostatnio co mi powiedział to... '''Heather: '''Ciebie w tym więzieniu karmiono myszami, że z ciebie taki patyk się zrobił? Kiedyś przynajmniej mogłabym ciebie przelecieć. '''Isabella: '''Przesadziłaś -.- Chciała zaatakować Heather, ale Duncan ją zablokował. Tom natomiast podszedł bliżej do Heather, by jej coś szepnąć. '''Tom: '''Heather, bądź my mądrzejsi, bo już już przy skrzynce Anabel i Lucy. '''Heather: '''Masz rację Tom, a Duncana i jego "nową Courtney" nie ma co tracić czasu. Nara :P Blogerzy pobiegli. '''Isabella: '''Dlaczego mnie powstrzymałeś? Słyszałeś co przecież mówiła... '''Duncan: '''Ale ty się nie wtrącaj. Eh... pogadamy może w samolocie. '''Isabella: '''To w takim razie prędko. Pobiegli. '''4.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy Lucy: 'A może jednak...? '''Anabel: '''Nie, tym razem bez zakupów. ' '''Lucy: '''Ooo, to teraz na północ :) '''Anabel: '''Raczej na południe, ale zwał jak zwał. Poszły na lotnisko. '''5.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 6.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo Scott i Lightning ciągną za wskazówkę, tym samym walcząc i to kto ją pierwszy przeczyta. A w tym samym czasie Jo i Stiles czytają wskazówkę, mając poniekąd wywalone na sprzeczkę rudego i umięśnionego. Jo: '''Znowu długi lot? '''Stiles: '''Czy taki długi? Wzruszył ramionami, a w tym samym Scott i Lightning jednocześnie poślizgnęli się. Nie wyłoniono zwycięzcy tej idiotycznej sprzeczki przez to. Jo i Stiles byli podirytowani zachowaniem swych osób z duetu. '''Stiles: '''Chyba że mówisz o nich, to możesz mieć rację ;u; '''Jo: '''E tam, mnie zachowanie shi-głupka przyzwyczaiło. To ty masz większy problem ;) Wraz z Lightningiem pobiegła. '''Stiles: '''Wstawaj Scott i gonimy ich. '''Scott: '''Znajdźmy sobie inną ofiarę, oni byliby idealni na deser :P Scott wstał otrzepując się, zamiast odpowiedzi od Stiles jedynie skierował na niego gniewne spojrzenie. Scotta to nie ruszało, poniekąd go to śmieszyło. Poklepał go po plecach i dał tym znać, że idą na lotnisko i tak zrobili. '''7.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 8.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 9.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 10.Miejsce: Francis i Clara 11.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 12.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 13.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz 14.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney 15.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 16.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete 17.Miejsce: Severin i Noah Emma i Kitty czekały w pobliżu skrzynki właśnie na Severina i Noaha, doczekały się. Emma: 'Wreszcie. ' Noah i Severin dotarli do dziewczyn. '''Severin: '''Jesteśmy w komplecie. '''Emma: '''Oczywista oczywistość Sev. Jak się trzymasz Noah po ostatnim? '''Noah: '''Emma, dla mnie to już przeszłość. '''Kitty: '''Będziemy musiały znowu spadać z jakiegoś wodospadu? O_O '''Emma: '''Mam nadzieję, że tym razem wymyślili coś nowego. '''Kitty: '''Noo, bo to by było jednak już przesadą. '''Severin: '''Zobaczymy, jak będziemy tam. Reszta tylko skinęła mu na te słowa, po czym pobiegli. '''18.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian Brian: 'Nie najgorzej. '''Ennui: '''Ale Crimson by się tam nie podobało... ' Od razu szukali taksówki. '''... Ennui i Brian jakąś znaleźli i jej kierowca tylko skierował na nich wzrok... dokąd. Ennui: 'Na lotnisko. '''Kierowca: '''Ależ to blisko, czy nie warto wam się trochę przejść? :P '''Ennui: '''Drugi raz się nie będę powtarzać... '''Kierowca: '''Niech wam już będzie. Wsiadać! Wsiedli i taksówka odjechała. '... 1.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 2.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo Jako pierwsi na lotnisko pobiegli Spryciarze, ku zaskoczeniu Sportowców którzy przybiegli jako drudzy. Jo: '''Jakim cudem, przecież zostawiliśmy was w tyle. '''Stiles: '''To miasto ma tyle skrótów Jo, że sobie nie wyobrażasz. W końcu to my tu jesteśmy Spryciarzami ;P '''Scott: '''Ale ci dogadał babochłopie xD '''Jo: '''Lightning, skończyłeś już? (please) Lightning popisywał się przed miejscowymi dziewczynami, które przyglądały mu się z zapartym tchem. Jo przerwała mu to i zaciągnęła do samolotu, ku jego niezadowoleniu. Weszli również Spryciarze. '''3.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Ze skrótu skorzystali również Isabella i Duncan i dotarli do samolotu nr 1 jako trzeci. Isabella: '''Zauważyłeś, że Heather zbyt łatwo ufa Tomowi? Poszli drogą którą on wyznaczył, a ona się zgodziła nie kłócąc się. '''Duncan: '''Dobrze, stracili tym samym przewagę. A co? '''Isabella: '''No wiemy dobrze jaka jest Heather. '''Duncan: '''Przebywają ze sobą już tyle czasu, więc nauczyli się jakoś współpracować. Nawet Heather w to umie. '''Isabella: '''Mam inną teorię, ale może i masz rację. '''Duncan: '''Chętnie bym posłuchał, ale dziś przez cały lot muza, gdyż dzisiaj trochę wkurzony i nie chce mi się słuchać dziś raczej o Heather. :P '''Isabella: '''Nie no, spoko. Weszli. '''4.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy 5.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota Anabel: '''Nie poszłyśmy do sklepu i od początku w czwórce. '''Lucy: '''W końcu dobry start to podstawa. Divy z pewnością tam zostały i będą musiały się pogodzić z samolotem nr... A w tym samym czasie Jackie i Dakota wchodziły do pierwszego samolotu. '''Dakota: '''Co ty nie powiesz Lucy? Takie głupie to my nie jesteśmy blondi :P '''Lucy: '''Co za baby, zdradziły od nas strategie. Mogłaś wymyślić inną Ana xD '''Anabel: '''Wielkiego pola do popisu to ja nie miałam Lucy. '''Lucy: '''No luz, wsiądźmy, nogi muszą odpocząć. Weszły. '''6.Miejsce: Iris i Eva 7.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 8.Miejsce: Francis i Clara 9.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 10.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Sierra z Cody'm widząc, że za nimi biegnie Heather przyśpieszyła, a wręcz skoczyła do samolotu nr 1. I Heather z Tomem nie dali rady mimo dużych starań. ' '''Heather: '''Grr... I co masz na swoją obronę Tom? -.- '''Tom: '''Oj zaraz że to ja, trzeba było od razu biec po odczytaniu wskazówki i zmieścilibyśmy się. Wina leży po obu stronach Heather ;) Tom wszedł do samolotu nr 2. '''Heather: '''Odezwał się przemądrzały... '''Tom: '''Wchodzisz czy gadasz? '''Heather: '''Nie, zostaję tutaj (please) Weszła. '''11.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin' 12.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 13.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian 14.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete 15.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney Ezekiel: '''Co się tak stary łapiesz za ten brzuch? Przez ciebie ślimaczymy się :P '''Rodney: '''Coś mi po... szkodziło. :/ '''Ezekiel: '''Ty chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że będę musiał harować za dwóch? '''Rodney: '''Nie? '''Ezekiel: '''Mam nadzieję, bo żadnym sezonem nie byłem tak zmęczony jak tym... '''Rodney: '''Może mi przejdzie, gorzej jeśli nie... Weszli. '''16.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 17.Miejsce: Severin i Noah Kitty: '''I oto jest nasz pierwszy cel B) Noah spojrzał na liczby liczące ilość par w samolocie... '''Noah: '''Dopiero 16,17? No przyznam, że trzymamy formę (sarkazm) '''Emma: '''Dziwisz się? Chodziliśmy takim spacerkiem, że nawet babcie po drodze nas wyprzedzały. '''Severin: '''Za bardzo się skupiamy na wspólnym czasie niż na wyścigu po prostu, ale czy to ważne? '''Kitty: '''Właśnie, dogonimy konkurencję jeszcze. Nie martwcie się o to :) Emma i Noah tylko skinęli głowami jakby to już słyszeli. W czwórkę zajęli miejsca w samolocie. '''18.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Jako ostatni doszli Babcia i Wnuk, nieco zmęczony był Miłosz, czemu dziwiła się Muriel. Muriel: 'Co ty tak dyszysz? Nie odlecieli by bez nas. Musiałeś tak gonić? '''Miłosz: '''Tak, zawsze nic nie wiadomo. Uff... Ale nie żałuję tego, dobrze że przypomniałem sobie o tym, kiedy jeszcze tutaj jesteśmy. '''Muriel: '''W porę wnusiu, wcześniej się nie dało. ' Wsiedli. Los Angeles, USA ---> Caracas, Wenezuela '''Don: '''Uczestnicy z pierwszego lotu są już dobry kawał drogi od USA, natomiast osoby z drugiego dopiero do opuścili stan Kalifornia. Czy ktoś z nich jeszcze wygra etap? Będzie o to trudno, ale nie takie akcje już widziałem :P '''Samolot nr 2 Pary tego lotu zajmowały się sobą, bądź niektóre spędzały czas ze sobą. Mowa tu chociażby o Siostrach i Romantykach czy Bliźniakach i Bliźniaczkach. Niektóre sobie postanowiły trochę pospać, Tenisowi Emeryci, Babcia i Wnuk czy Farmerzy. Pozostałe siedziały same, nie spały. Ponuracy w ogóle zresztą nie wyglądali na zmęczonych, jednak Blogerzy już tak, więc szukali rozrywek w internetach które im się nie znudzą. Tom: 'Naprawdę przydałaby mi się teraz kawa... Padam z nóg :< Heather westchnęła tylko, osobiście była podobnie zmęczona. '''Heather: '''Kurde, to poszedłbyś już po tą kawę jak już o tym wspomniałeś... '''Tom: '''Wstałbym, przynajmniej bym tego chciał, ale nogi mi tak jakby sparaliżowało... :P '''Heather: '''To... przykre ;/ '''Tom: '''Noo, okropność. '''Heather: '''A z jakiej to skóry ma spodnie ta cała emo kawiarka? ;) '''Tom: 'Że co...? Zmusiłaś mnie. :P Tom wstał z siedzenia i poszedł w stronę kawiarki, by kupić dwie kasy, ale też by przyjrzeć się jej ubiorowi. ... 'Ennui: '''Słuchaj Brian, ostatnio słuchałeś jakiegoś łagodnego utworu ze swojego urządzenia do słuchania muzyki. Nie znałem dotychczas, jak nazwa zespołu od tej piosenki brzmi? '''Brian: '''Hatari... '''Ennui: '''Jak na co dzień nie słucham muzyki, tak tutaj kawał dobrej piosenki, panujący w niej nadspodziewany porządek... Może być. '''Brian: '''Złe nie jest. ' ... Noah, Kitty i Emma grali bodajże w kolejką grę, tym razem w jakąś planszową. Kitty nie utrzymywała zbytniej koncentracji na niej, raczej to nie był jej pomysł, poza tym... Gdzie był Severin? 'Kitty: '''Meh, kolejna "1"? Kostka mnie nie lubi. Jak Severin wróci to może będzie miała więcej szczęścia... '''Noah: '''Wiesz Kitty, ile Sev siedzi w kiblu, jeżeli ma być jak mówisz, to po prostu przegrałaś :P '''Kitty: '''Aż sama do niego pójdę. :) '''Noah: '''To nie jest najlepszy pomysł, serio... znowu chcesz wejść do męskiego? Poza tym to nie ma znaczenia. Ominęłaś jedyną deskę ratunku na planszy, a dzieli ciebie pół drogi od nas musisz wiedzieć. ' '''Noah: '''Pierwszy! '''Emma: '''Uff, "3"... Druga. '''Kitty: '''I po raz szósty najgorszy wynik. '''Emma: '''Następnym razem pójdzie ci lepiej. '''Kitty: '''Cóż, taką mam nadzieję... ... W przypadku Bliźniaków i Bliźniaczek oba duety, czyli Baltazar i Amy oraz Samey i Erwin tym razem oddzieleni na pewną odległość. Jeżeli chodzi o ten pierwszy duet, Amy z założonymi rękach patrzyła bezdusznie na to co pokazuje jej Baltazar wyraźnie pokazując swoje znudzenie. '''Baltazar: '''Co tobie się w tym nie podoba...? '''Amy: '''Zwyczajnie Baltazar, zwyczajnie. Nie starasz się. To co że grałeś w tylu już zespołach koszykarskich. Jakby to było twoje nie wiadomo jakie osiągnięcie. '''Baltazar: '''Porównując się do brata takie coś uznaję za osiągnięcie. :P '''Amy: '''Ta? Porównujesz się do osoby, która w waszej parze robiła za mózg? '''Baltazar: '''W tym też jestem od niego lepszy. Co jak co, ale nieraz to ja zachodziłem dalej od niego w konkursach. '''Amy: '''No niebywałe, nie powiem... A ja w konkursie szkolnym dostałam nagrodę za granie królewny śnieżki, a moja siostra nie (please) '''Baltazar: '''To tłumaczy, że masz lepsze umiejętności aktorskie. '''Amy: '''A mam to gdzieś, nie ma co starać się być ambitnym. A taką jest moja siostra. '''Baltazar: '''I co ona chce w życiu osiągnąć? '''Amy: '''Chce zostać tym... . '''Samey: '''Lekarzem. Trochę się przyłożyłam do nauki, nie zawsze mi się chce, ale czasem trzeba się potrafić zmotywować. '''Erwin: '''Interesujące. Masz już wygrane studia itp.? '''Samey: '''Tak, nawet rozpisałam sobie, jak moje życie będzie wyglądało za te 10 lat. '''Erwin: '''No nieźle, ja w sumie nie wiem kim konkretnie zostać. Ciągle mi się zmienia... Pewnie się na coś zdecyduję kiedy już będzie za późno. '''Samey: '''Jakieś bogactwo kierunków? '''Erwin: '''Ta. Przydałoby się wybrać taki który będzie mnie najmniej kosztować, a najlepszy. Szarzy ludzie z nas by być kimś więcej... Więcej ambicji mimo wszystko ma mój brat. Ale to jednak sport w jego przypadku. '''Samey: '''Nie ważne kim będziesz, ważne żeby sprawiało ci to przyjemność. '''Erwin: '''Ta, masz trochę racji w tym. Śpiące pary się pomału zaczęły budzić, natomiast Bliźniacy oraz Bliźniaczki na chwilę sobie udały się na drzemkę, a raczej Amy oraz Erwin, co przyczyniło się, że Baltazar i Samey siedzieli jakby wyłączeni. '''Samolot nr 1 Ten samolot zbliżał się już do stolicy Wenezueli. Przebiegłe Dziewczyny jako jedyne były odosobnione od innych par, zdawać by się mogło, że od razu po wylądowaniu wybiegną jak z procy. Pozostałe to czwórki: Divy i Słodkie Modelki, Sportowcy i Spryciarze, Najlepsi Przyjaciele i Zabawna Para oraz Kościelni Przyjaciele i Miłośnicy Zwierząt. Przy tej ostatniej, Francis kołysał dziecko, i wspólnie z Clarą rozmawiali zwyczajnie z Kevinem i Camillą. Francis: 'Spokojnie mój miły, niech ciebie już nie trapią te same złe sny... '''Camilla: '''Jesteś dobrym ojcem. '''Kevin: '''Cami, widzę że znasz się w tych kwestiach :) '''Camilla: '''Takie tam czytało się parę poradników, kiedy jeszcze wiesz... :) '''Kevin: '''Tak, wiem. '''Clara: '''Normalnie rozmawialibyśmy z Duncanem i Isabellą, ale chyba nie są w najlepszym humorze. Tak sami to byśmy nie wyrobili tutaj, więc dobrze, że jest się do kogo tu odezwać. '''Kevin: '''Nie ma sprawy, zawsze służymy pomocą. ''Camilla: 'Możemy dziś z wami współpracować, bo w sumie to zawsze raźniej tak w grupie. '''Clara: '''W szczególności gdy ma się podobne zamiłowanie do serii "Niania". '''Camilla: '''Moja idolka jeśli chodzi o autorskie wcielenia. '''Clara: '''Daje radę, no po prostu rozwala system! :) Kevin i Francis nie do końca orientowali się w tym o czym mówią dziewczyny, więc tylko wzruszyli ramionami. '''Kevin: '''Chyba nie pytałem, a to dobra okazja Francis, ponoć mówią na ciebie Bociek? Francis się roześmiał. '''Francis: '''Heh, ta... To naprawdę nie taka skomplikowana historia, bociany to po prostu moje ulubione zwierzęta. I praktycznie gdyby nie Clara nie byłoby innych zwierząt. To moja Clara rozbudowała to nasze zoo. '''Clara: '''Czasami trochę zbyt przesadnie byłam do tych zwierząt przywiązana. '''Francis: '''Noo, w końcu wzięliśmy je na wyścig. '''Clara: '''Tak, to był błąd. Szczególnie już po urodzeniu dziecka, przynajmniej bezpiecznie wróciły do domu. '''Kevin: '''W takim razie pozytywnie. ... Lucy sobie rysowała jakieś abstrakcyjne rysunki czym przykuła uwagę Dakoty. '''Dakota: '''Co to za kupa, którą rysujesz? Jakiś kryzys artystyczny ciebie dopadł? :P '''Lucy: '''Można tak powiedzieć. Mnie trochę rozczarowuje obraz Anabel bez makijażu w odbiciu zielonych luster, przy padających promieniach światła z latarni, która ma zaraz przestać śmiecić i na pewno to odbicie, na wodzie nie prezentuje się najlepiej... zrobiłabyś to lepiej? Dakota dopiero teraz przyjrzała się wyraźnie malunkowi i cóż, bezpodstawnie to nazwała kupą, na dodatek było to faktycznie ładne, trochę nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. '''Dakota: '''Popisywanie się zostaw mi. :P '''Lucy: '''Znajdź po prostu dziedzinę, w której mnie przewyższysz. '''Jackie: '''A to możliwe Lucy. Kto wygra pojedynek jeżeli chodzi o siłę? '''Dakota: '''Jackie, masz do tego nie wracać... -.- '''Jackie: '''Sorki. '''Anabel: '''Bez pojedynków jednak, nie udowodnicie nigdy która jest lepsza. '''Lucy: '''Właśnie Dakota. Tego się nie udowodni, lepsze jesteśmy my, ale wy też dajecie radę. '''Dakota: '''Oj, żebyście wy tak dawały radę... '''Jackie: '''A nie dają? ' ... Duncan dopiero co się obudził po krótkiej drzemce, widać że była mu potrzebna po niepotrzebnej spinie z Heather. '''Isabella: '''Siemka śpiochu xD Duncan się pomału dobudzał. '''Duncan: '''A co? Zaspałem lądowanie Isa? :P '''Isabella: '''No masz szczęście że nie :P '''Duncan: '''O, a coś konkretnego by się stało? ;) Sierra pstryknęła im fotkę. '''Isabella: '''Really? Teraz musiałaś?! '''Duncan: '''A już myślałem że będzie spokój... '''Sierra: '''Wyluzujcie. To tylko do bloga. Ale wyglądacie uroczo razem... Zdecydowanie lepiej niż jak byłeś z Courtney! :D '''Duncan: '''O rety... Dziewczyno ;u; Przestań żyć przeszłością i skup się już na tym swoim. Przybył Cody i zabierał Sierrę od Duncana i Isabelli. '''Cody: '''Wybaczcie za nią, nie dopilnowałem jej... zresztą jak zwykle. A mówił tobie ktoś Duncan, że we dwoje wyglądanie uroczo? ;) '''Isabella: '''Nara. :P Zabawna Para chcąc nie narazić się Isabelli, po prostu już poszła. '''Isabella: '''Ci ludzie... '''Duncan: '''No dobra, teraz możemy kontynuować to co zaczęliśmy przed moją drzemką. '''Isabella: '''Odechciało mi się, tak jakoś. ... Jo i Lightning oraz Scott i Stiles w tym czasie korzystali z siłowni, która znajdowała się w samolocie, za dużo poza ćwiczeniem nie gadali, a trening na siłowni im przebiegał obficie. Iris i Eva które spoglądały przez okno, były już spakowane i gotowe na nowy etap. W końcu samolot nr 1 wylądował. Caracas, Wenezuela '''1.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Przebiegłe dziewczyny jako pierwsze dotarły do skrzynki w pobliżu lotniska w Caracas, stolicy Wenezueli. Iris: '''Dobra, dobra... Opuścić miasto? '''Eva: '''Przez blokowiska, twój żywioł Iris. '''Iris: '''Ha ha... doprawdy śmieszne. '''Eva: '''Nie chciałam ciebie tym urazić, tylko stwierdzić fakt. '''Iris: '''Może masz rację, może nie... ale kurde czasami się zamknij. '''Eva: '''Dobra. To gdzie do tych blokowisk? '''Iris: '''Kończy mi się cierpliwość... '''Eva: '''Bez spiny, chyba się domyślam. Eva prowadziła, a Iris szła za nią. '''2.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 3.Miejsce: Francis i Clara Francis: '''Nawet przyjemnie się rozmawiało. Dziękujemy, bo obecnie to życie w ciągłym stresie i w ogóle. '''Kevin: '''Ta, nie ma sprawy. Życzę pochodzenia w trakcie wyzwania. '''Francis: '''Wzajemnie księdzu życzę. '''Camilla: '''Ciekawe dlaczego akurat każą nam opuścić miasto przechodząc przez blokowiska. '''Clara: '''Noo, wydaje się, że coś tam na nas czeka. '''Kevin: '''Coś musi czekać. '''Francis: '''Proponuję zrobić jajo i opuścić miasto inną drogą. xD Przyleciał Don na jet-packu. '''Don: '''Przykro mi, nie można... No chyba że chcecie karę to droga wolna. Odleciał. '''Camilla: '''Cóż, z Donem nie ma co się kłócić. '''Clara: '''To w takim razie, w drogę. Im szybciej tam będziemy, tym lepiej. Poszli. '''4.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan 5.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy 6.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 7.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 8.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo Stiles: '''Opuścić miasta przez... blokowiska? Jo i Lightnng od razu pobiegli, nie czytając wskazówki. '''Jo: '''Dzięki, że powiedziałeś na głos geniuszu :P Stiles strzelił facepalm'a, a Scott tylko pokręcił głową. '''Scott: '''Popisałeś się, nie powiem. '''Stiles: '''Ty też... popisałeś się w samolocie xD '''Scott: '''Nie pozwolę się poniżać :P '''Stiles: '''Ach, co ty nie powiesz? Scott pchnął Stiles, który upadł. '''Scott: '''Nie, nie dam. Wstawaj leniu. Scott poszedł przed siebie i potem tylko doganiał go Stiles. '''9.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra Cody: 'Dziwnie, w Las Vegas było jakoś cieplej. '''Sierra: '''A przeszkadza tobie taki lekki chłodek? Może ciebie owinąć szalikami? Mam trochę w torbach. :) '''Cody: '''To nie będzie konieczne Sierra. Wiesz co bym chciał? '''Sierra: '''Co byś chciał? :) '''Cody: 'Żebyśmy dogonili inne pary z czołówki, w końcu to tam jest nasze miejsce. Chyba... Sierra? '''Sierra: '''Oczywiście, to trzymaj się. Złapała go pod pachę i pobiegła wraz z nim. Los Angeles, USA ---> Caracas, Wenezuela '''Samolot nr 2 Bliźniacy, Bliźniaczki oraz Ponuracy byli wyłączeni, bądź spali. Kiedy tymczasem Gerry i Pete się obudzili i opowiadali między sobą stare, nieśmieszne teksty. Pete: '''A ty to co się popisujesz, też miałeś swoje słabe strony w tym samym Turnieju. '''Gerry: '''Nic na mnie tutaj nie znajdziesz. Wygrana bez dwóch zdań, mogliście mi wszyscy buty czyścić :P '''Pete: '''Tego najważniejszego seta, który wchodzi w zakład przegrałeś. A no zapamiętałem to, bo sobie to zapisałem! '''Gerry: '''Pewnie tobie się coś uroić musiało weteranie. Pokazał mu stary kufel po piwie. '''Pete: '''A NIE! Mam z tego wydarzenia pamiątkę :P '''Gerry: '''Kurczę, że też musiałem zacząć na temat tych zawodów... ... Muriel walczyła z plamą na zapasowych spodniach, kiedy on kończył czyścić deskę. '''Miłosz: '''Babciu, nie mów mi, że robisz, to co robisz? '''Muriel: '''Mam tobie nie mówić wnusiu, że robię to co robię? '''Miłosz: '''Poza tym... nie wiedziałem że je wzięłaś. Zaskoczyłaś mnie, muszę przyznać xD '''Muriel: '''Musiałam być wtedy zbyt nostalgiczna najwidoczniej. '''Miłosz: '''Tylko skąd taka plama, tzn. to że nie czyściłaś ich przed naszym wylotem do Polski? '''Muriel: '''Mówiłam wnusiu, że pewnie mnie nostalgia wzięła. Pamiętasz swój kuchenny projekt sprzed czterech lat w tych spodniach zapewne? :P '''Miłosz: '''Kurczę babciu, że ty to pamiętasz... miło. Wtedy poczułem największe jak nigdy dotąd wsparcie od siebie. '''Muriel: '''Oj, tam. Przecież wiesz, że babcia Muriel by ciebie nie zostawiła w tym czekoladowym błocie. ;) '''Miłosz: '''Och tak, inaczej z pewnością ta akcja skończyła by się jakąś tragedią. xD I chyba ubiorę te spodnie na etap, przyjemnie będzie znów poczuć po nogach to futerko. Zresztą nie wydaje mi się bym jakoś specjalnie z nich wyrósł. '''Muriel: '''Dawniej właśnie mówiłeś mi, że nieco przyduże. Tak przypominam :) '''Miłosz: '''Tak, więc teraz wyjdą tylko na nieco przymałe. ;) ... Ezekiel wepchał Rodney'owi do buzi jakieś zioła. '''Rodney: '''Co tak nerwowo Zeke? '''Ezekiel: '''Ziomal, nie umiem podawać leków, ale to powinno ci pomóc. '''Rodney: '''Dlaczego niby...? '''Ezekiel: '''Mi tam kiedyś pomogło, więc czemu tobie miałoby nie pomóc. Elo, logiczne! Co? '''Rodney: '''No niby tak. Nie musiałeś jednak atakować mnie lekami, kiedy akurat wstałem. :/ '''Ezekiel: '''Ooo, wstałeś? Dopiero teraz zauważyłeś? '''Rodney: '''Co masz na myśli? '''Ezekiel: '''Nic tylko się pytałem... No wiesz stary? Tak dla pewności. '''Rodney: '''No to wstałem. ... Tom po kupieniu kawy i daniu jednej Heather, swoją popijał i uznał, że pójdzie do damskiej łazienki ze względu na fakt, że tak było duże lustro, a w męskiej nie. A potrzebne mu było, gdyż chciał sobie wypicować jakoś twarz i fryzurę, by zrobić wrażenie na Heather. Był już w owej damskiej łazience. '''Tom: '''Hmm, to od czego by tutaj zacząć... '''Tom: Często lubię sobie odświeżać wizerunek. Praktycznie gównie żeby wyglądała bardziej żywiej, nie chodzi oczywiście o jakieś malowanie się... To robiła mi nie raz Jen. Zwariowana dziewczyna, nie powiem... heh xd Tom był w trakcie układanie swojej fryzury, kiedy w pomieszczeniu usłyszał... jak ktoś próbował się do kogoś dodzwonić. W takim układzie na chwilę wstrzymał się z dalszym zajmowaniem się sobą. W końcu z jednej z toalet usłyszał cichy głos Severina, co go trochę zdziwiło... co on niby robi w damskiej. Staram się nie wydawać odgłosów i poszedł radą, którą mówiła mu Heather, czyli jeśli usłyszy coś dziwnego by nagrywał głos. Za pomocą swojej komórki to właśnie robił, wtedy Severin się w końcu dodzwonił do... Severin: '''Część, moja kochana Cindy. Długo nie dzwoniłem, ale przepraszam. Musiałem pójść do damskiej, bo wiesz... Kitty (please) Jak mnie ta dziewczyna irytuje, ale muszę przyznać, naprawdę blisko było. Emma byłaby lepsza, że zajął mi ją już dawno ten przereklamowany goguś. Zawsze się nade mną wywyższał. Heh, moje skarbie może i bym umiał poderwać Emmę, ale znowu narazić się partnerowi z pary, który by mnie zniszczył? Przecież plan jest prosty, bujam się z tej Kitty, łamię jej serce, wygrywam, po czym upokarzam Noaha i wracam do ciebie... gdzie będzie tylko miejsce dla nas. To tęsknię... widzimy się niebawem <3 Severin się rozłączył, po czym wyszedł z kibla i wyszedł z damskiej łazienki. Chwilę później wyszedł z ukrycia Tom ze swoim telefonem. Trochę niepewny co robić, ale przede wszystkim jednak doszedł do wniosku, że powinien dokończyć pracę nad swoją fryzurom, zanim podejmie jakich plan, więc wrócił do tego. ... Kiedy Severin, a później również Tom wrócili na swoje miejsce, szykowano się do lądowania. Nie trwało to zbyt długo, bo szybko samolot nr 2 wylądował w stolicy Wenezueli. Caracas, Wenezuela '''10.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Heather i Tom dynamicznie opuścili samolot taranując kilka osób pracujących w samolocie. Widać bardzo im zależało na odzyskaniu utraconej przewagi. Dopiero kiedy dobiegli do skrzynki, wyprzedzając przy okazji Muriel i Miłosza się zatrzymali. Tom: '''Bieganie to nie jest moja mocna strona Heather, dobrze o tym wiesz chyba...? '''Heather: '''Co ty tam mamroczesz? Choć, nie ważne. Za mną! '''Tom: '''Jak sobie życzysz. Pobiegł za nią w kierunku bloków. '''11.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz 12.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete Muriel: '''A im co się śpieszy, prawie na nas wpadli. Chciałam sobie powiedzieć przysłowie o tym, ale mi się zapomniało. '''Miłosz: '''Czy to brzmiało... '''Gerry: '''Kto się spieszy to się diabeł cieszy, Ha ha! Taki żarcik, ale nawiązuje do waszej myśli. '''Pete: '''No Gerry ale ich zgasiłeś! Bau! :P '''Gerry: '''Akurat nie miałem zamiaru. '''Miłosz: '''A mi się wydaje, że trochę miałeś. Sorry, ale nas goni czas. '''Muriel: '''Jak to Miłosz powiedział :) Pobiegli, jak i Emeryci. '''Pete: '''Najlepiej dla nas, jak nie będziemy ich tracić z oczu. :P '''Gerry: '''Tak jak Weganki? (please) '''Pete: '''Nie, chociaż zapomniałem jak wtedy im się dałyśmy xD '''Gerry: '''Normalnie, były szybsze :P '''Pete: '''Pfe, akurat. '''13.Miejsce: Severin i Noah 14.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 15.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian 16.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney Ezekiel: '''Przeszło ci kolego po tych ziołach? '''Rodney: '''Jeszcze bardziej mnie po nich zaczął boleć :< '''Ezekiel: '''To ja nic na to nie poradzę. Masz problem. '''Rodney: '''Albo pójdę do lekarza z tym. '''Ezekiel: '''Po etapie ziom, trza utrzymać się, a my zawsze walczymy o to, jak o przetrwanie Rodney. '''Rodney: '''To może jakoś to rozchodzę... '''Ezekiel: '''To rozchodź, a teraz trzymaj się mnie, bo inaczej zbłądzisz. Ezekiel poszedł przed siebie, a za nim niepewny Rodney. '''17.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 18.Miejsce: Amy i Samey Erwin: 'Hmm, czyli moje przepuszczenia, że będziemy musieli zaliczyć wodospad się sprawdziły. '''Amy: '''Ja nie jestem bystra ja jakoś się tego od razu domyśliłam. '''Samey: '''No dobra, Baltazar ty powinieneś chyba wiedzieć, w którym kierunku iść? '''Bartazar: '''Czemu niby? :P '''Samey: '''Amy, powiesz mu? '''Amy: '''Jako jedyny z nas wziąłeś mapę :P '''Samey: '''A raczej nie wziął. Erwin mu podsunął. '''Erwin: '''Spostrzegawcza jesteś :) '''Samey: '''To nic wielkiego :) Baltazar spojrzał w plan mapy miasta i szedł wg niej. '''Baltazar: '''To w takim razie na przód. Poszli za nim. '... 1.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo Jako pierwsi przez blokowiska przechodzili Sportowcy, naturalnie dobiegli pierwsi, ale zatrzymali się, gdyż droga się skończyła, a raczej przed nimi był mur... Jo: '''Kurdę, co? Tylko nam nie mów Don że zabłądziliśmy?! -.- <Świerszcz> '''Jo: '''Grr... DON!!! '''Lightning: '''Nie pękaj JO! Sami wdrapiemy się na ten mur! A raczej zrobi do Shi-Lightning!!! :D Skoczył na wysoki mur, by się wspiąć, ale ściana była widocznie pomazana czymś śliskim, gdyż mięśniak po prostu się ślizgał. '''Jo: '''Ty kretynie! Jak mogłeś nie dostrzec, że te mury są śliskie (please) '''Lightning: '''Skoroś taki mądry Jo, to shi znajdź lepsze rozwiązanie... Poleciała pod nimi jakaś kulka. '''Jo: '''A uwierz mi znajdę ptasi móżdż... Kulka wybuchła uwalniając środek nasenny. '''Jo: '''Ku... Oboje zasnęli, jak martwi, oraz natychmiast ktoś ich stąd zabrał. '''2.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Przybyła następna para, Przebiegłe Dziewczyny. Eva: '''No kurde... Tylko nie zwalaj tego na mnie. To była jedyna droga która prowadziła przez blokowiska w stronę do opuszczenia miasta i kierunku do tego wodospadu :P '''Iris: '''Winny się tłumaczy... '''Eva: '''Jestem winna tak samo, jak ty. Ponoć ty miałaś się tym zająć? :P '''Iris: '''I zajmę się. Wezwę Dona ;) '''Eva: '''To każdy akurat potrafiłby zrobić koleżanko :P '''Iris: '''Nie masz pojęcia jak go wezwę? ;) '''Eva: '''Rzucisz go tą zieloną kulką, która leży na ziemi? ;P '''Iris: '''Nie raczej miałam na myśli... Chwila, zielona...? A ona wybuchła i sprawiła, że dziewczyny zasnęły. Zabrał je gość w dresie z kapturem. '''3.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan 4.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 5.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 6.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy 7.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra Kolejne pary spotykał taki sam los, a na to samo miejsce przybyli Cody i Sierra trochę niepewni... Cody: '''Sierra, obawiam się trochę co się zaraz wydarzy. Były przed naszymi oczami tutaj Divy i Modelki, nagle znikły. Cofnijmy się może...? :/ '''Sierra: '''Nie bój nic Cody! Obronię cię jakby nastąpił jakiś nieoczekiwany atak. A znikły, bo pewnie ujrzały z jakiejś perspektywy jakiś sklep. Na pewno tam ich wywiało. '''Cody: '''Skąd taka pewność? Sierra wzruszyła ramionami. '''Sierra: '''W Las Vegas ich nie było? Pod ich nogi przyturlała się jakaś zielona kulka, a to obudziło w Sierrze instynkt samoobrony. Zaczęła karatekować na wszystkie strony. '''Sierra: '''CO?! GDZIE!? JAK!? -.- '''Cody: '''Spokojnie Sierra, to tylko jakaś zielona kulka. '''Sierra: '''Fakt... Ona wybuchła usypiając Sierrę i Cody'ego. '''8.Miejsce: Francis i Clara 9.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla W tym samym czasie zjawili się Kościelni Przyjaciele oraz Miłośnicy Zwierząt z dzieckiem. Kevin: 'O kurde... Najmocniej przepraszam. '''Camilla: '''Co tu się do jasnej cholery dzieje?! Clara pochyliła się nad uśpionymi Sierrą i Cody'm. '''Clara: '''Halo! Wszytko dobrze?! Żyją... Ale... '''Francis: '''Nie podoba mi się to. Cała czwórka (piątka) zemdlała pod wpływem zapachu gazu z kulki, który się ulatniał. Wszystko zabrały z miejsca trzy osoby w dresie. '... 10.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Heather oraz Tom biegli przez wspomniane blokowiska, mieli dystans nad resztą z drugiego samolotu, więc mogli sobie pogadać przy okazji biegania. Heather: '''I mówisz, że on tak słowo w słowo mówił? Przecież to kretynizm z jego strony by było (please) '''Tom: '''Mam to na nagraniu... '''Heather: '''Wszystko? '''Tom: '''Tak, wszystko co on tam w tym damskim mówił. '''Heather: '''Noo, Tom... muszę przyznać - Zaimponowałeś mi w tej chwili! :> '''Tom: '''Dzięki! :O '''Tom: Kurczę, ten dzień trzeba gdzieś zapisać i świętować. To brzmiało z jego głosu tak szczerze <3 Heather: '''NIE MA DROGI! '''Tom: '''To nie może być ślepy zaułek... '''Heather: '''Don, zabiję... Oboje zasnęli oraz zostali usunięci z drogi. '''11.Miejsce: Severin i Noah 12.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 13.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz 14.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney 15.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete 16.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 17.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin Amy: '''Ten, jak ta mapa nakierowała, jak tu już się droga kończy. '''Baltazar: '''Ten, wydaje mi się, że nie każda mapa na świecie musi być identyczna z tym co w tu jest? '''Amy: '''Ten, a że niby dlaczego? Samey rozśmieszyła ich "kłótnia". '''Amy: '''Co? '''Samey: '''Pasujecie do siebie. :) '''Amy: '''Oj, zamknij się siorka może? :P '''Erwin: '''Uspokój się Amy. Ta ściana wygląda jakby ją zresztą nie postawili robotnicy, tylko jacyś... Kulka znalazła się pod nimi i wybuchła nim Erwin zdołał dokończyć. '''18.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian Ostatni zjawili się Ennui i Brian i nie zdziwił ich fakt, że przed nimi stał mur. Brian: '''To było takie oczywiste... '''Ennui: '''Wręcz przewidywalne. Kulka pod ich nogami wybuchła. Brian zasnął, natomiast Ennui nie, dla niego ten zapach był całkowicie obojętny. Przybyły chłopak z dresie mocno się zdziwił... nim Ennui odpowiedział. '''Ennui: '''Prowadź... Chłopak porwał Briana, a za nim poszedł Ennui... '''Ennui: '''Liczyliście ostatnio 40 członków, kogoś zabraknie...? ... Ennui pojawia się nagle w scenie, w której on i wszyscy uczestnicy są przywiązani mocno do ściany, a przed nimi 39 chłopaków w przedziale wiekowym 39-46 lat kieruje swoje celowniki karabinów, gotowe wystrzelić w każdej chwili. '''Ennui: '''Jednak... Pozostali się zaczęli przebudzać i pierwsze co im przyszło do głowy i to wykrzyczeli... WTF!!! Na co wystrzeliły karabiny, jakimś fartem nikogo nie trafiając. Rozległ się ogromny krzyk, oburzenie, strach... Przed szereg wyszedł Don. '''Don: '''LUDZIE! Odwaliło? Nie tak się umawialiśmy. Moja praca zawiśnie na włosku przez to! -.- Uczestnicy widząc Dona z oburzeniem na niego patrzyli. Jednak nic żaden nie odważył się powiedzieć, by nie doszło do tego, że dresy znowu zaczną w nich strzelać. '''Don: '''Ok, ok... Plany były co prawda inne, ale trzeba improwizować. To moi starzy ziomale. Kiedyś było nas 40, a teraz zostali w 39. Trzymamy sztamę w tej stolicy,zawsze można było na nich polegać... poza tym razem :P Oni tylko nie wzruszeni stali z karabinami, 1/3 tylko okazała mimiką, że postąpiła głupio, reszta pewnie w duszy czuła się z tym źle. '''Don: '''Noo. A teraz do was uczestnicy. Ta dzielnica wręcz roi się od blokowisk, jeśli chcecie przeżyć i odejść stąd do następnego celu musicie robić co wam każą i wykonać efektowne graffiti. Jest to "Superdrużyna", więc wg tego jak tutaj docieraliście utwórzcie sześć drużyn po trzy pary w każdej. Gdy skończycie uciekajcie jak najszybciej do taksówek (tak, tych które widzicie), które zawiozą was prosto do wodospadu Salto Angel. Powodzenia. Poszedł zostawiając uczestników, którzy zostali rozwiązani i od razu zostali podzieleni przez bandę na drużyny. Wskazali długi blok i każda drużyna miała na nim sporządzić graffiti. Tam znajdowały się spreje, do wykonania tego zadania... '''1.Miejsce: Superdrużyna1 (1,2,3) Sportowcy, Przebiegłe Dziewczyny oraz Najlepsi Przyjaciele. Eva: '''Zamordowałabym... '''Jo: '''Dobra czarna, wiemy. I co z tego? Trzeba wyzwanie im zaprezentować, i stąd... wiecie co. '''Lightning: '''Shi... shi... shi... shimigać. '''Isabella: '''Zdajmy się na inwencje twórczą Duncana. '''Duncan: '''Psycholog w takich sytuacjach, jak takie kazał mi w tych sytuacjach rysować kwiatki i takie tam pierdoły. Więc... '''Isabella: '''Duncan, w takiej sytuacji, jak tam nie ograniczaj się. '''Duncan: '''Hmm, jednak zostaniemy przy kwiatku. Jak będziecie chcieli go jakoś urozmaicić to proszę, ale to głupota, bo stracimy przewagę :P '''Iris: '''W sumie trochę racji w tym masz Duncan :) '''Lightning: '''Kurcze, dlaczego Lightning zawsze trafia do tak słabych drużyn... '''Isabella: '''Za sprej mięśniaku! :P '''Jo: '''Wyręczyłaś mnie. '''2.Miejsce: Superdrużyna4 (10,11,12) Blogerzy, Siostry oraz Romantycy Oni jako drudzy się zorganizowali... Tom: '''Ooo, cześć! Jak nietypowo się złożyło, że współpracujemy. '''Emma: '''No tak chciał los. Co w tym dziwnego? '''Noah: '''Właśnie. Kończymy i nic poza tym między nami nie ma. :P '''Tom: '''Nie no ja tylko wyraziłem entuzjazm. Naprawdę. '''Severin: '''Emma, Noah... Wyluzujcie. Gość ma dobre intencje. '''Noah: '''To założyć można, że jego nerwowość jest spowodowana aktualnie beznadziejną sytuacją dla nas. Niech tobie będzie. '''Severin: '''Ja też jestem nerwowy... z tego właśnie powodu co my wszyscy. '''Kitty: '''Wierzę :) Chodźcie, mam pomysł na graffiti smartfona. Przyda się każda para rąk. ;) '''Emma: '''A ta dalej o tym. '''Heather: '''Stereotypów się nie usunie, tak, jak potencjalnych zerwanych związków... '''Emma: '''Hę? '''Heather: '''A nie, to nawiązałam do siebie z Alejandro. Nie ułożyło się nam, zwyczajnie :P '''Emma: '''A. Okey. '''3.Miejsce: Superdrużyna2 (4,5,6) Spryciarze, Divy oraz Słodkie Modelki Scott drapie się rozkminiając o czym tam gadają ludzie z Superdrużyny4, ale natychmiast kończy gdy go woła Stiles. Lucy: 'Dakota, możesz sobie wziąć ten sprej, ponoć lubisz ten kolor. '''Dakota: '''Hmm? To jakiś podstęp? '''Lucy: '''Skąd? W takiej nie pewnej sytuacji trzeba się w końcu jednoczyć. I STWORZYĆ COŚ ZAJEBISTEGO! :D '''Stiles: '''Dajesz pomysły blondi! ;) '''Lucy: '''Wy rzućcie jakieś przykładowe słowa, to coś wymyślę :) '''Scott: 'Świnia :P '''Stiles: '''Czapka z daszkiem...? xD '''Jackie: '''Nie wiem, jakiś smartfon? xd '''Lucy: '''Tamci już to robią. '''Jackie: '''Jakaś przypadkowa apka na smartfonie? xD '''Lucy: '''No spoko. '''Dakota: '''Hmm... Aparat ustawiony z potencjalne zrobienie selfie :P '''Anabel: '''Znak zapytania? :) '''Lucy: '''Obok siebie znajdują się dwie apki na randomowym ekranie... Instragram oraz gra o śwince, która jest w czapce z daszkiem, więc niby cool i chce zrobić selfie aparatem, by potem wrzucić na Instra. Problem polega na tym, że nie potrafi tego urządzenia obsługiwać, stąd w jego dymku pojawia się pytajnik ;D '''Pozostali: '''Eee, to nawet nie głupie... '''Dakota: '''Ale pracochłonne -.- '''Stiles: '''To bierzmy się prędko do pracy panienki ;) '''Scott: '''Sam jesteś panienką :P '''4.Miejsce: Superdrużyna3 (7,8,9) Zabawna Para, Kościelni Przyjaciele oraz Miłośnicy Zwierząt Sierra: '''A pamiętasz Cody, jak ten pan udzielił nam ślubu? :D '''Cody: '''To jest ksiądz. '''Kevin: '''Tak właściwie to po części. Nie było tych wszystkich procedur, to tylko taki ślub na niby. Ale może po wyścigu...? '''Camilla: '''Kev, miej na uwadze, że Sierra to słyszy... '''Cody: '''POWAŻNIE!? Kurczę, ulżyło mi! :) '''Sierra: '''Mi dokładnie tak samo :) '''Cody: '''Na serio? Miło, wiedz, że przyjaźnie tak naprawdę przetrwają do końca życia, a nie jakieś związki. :) '''Sierra: '''Zresztą i tak mam kogoś na oku, a jak nie to pozostaniesz... Cody się nieco przestraszył. '''Sierra: '''Moim najlepszym przyjacielem, a i tak znajdę tak samo przystojnego chłopaka, jak ty i nazwę go... Cody <3 Uściskała go, po czym puściła. '''Cody: '''I taki uścisk w punkt. ;) '''Sierra: '''Wiesz. Wyczucie czasu raczej mam dobre :) '''Francis: '''Ekhem, nie chcę przerywać wam chwili, ale was zapytać. Jaki macie pomysł? Dzieckiem się zajmowała Clara, o dziwo było całe, w końcu było w dobrych rękach rękach gangsterów. '''Sierra: '''Proste, dziecko. '''Francis: '''Oj, nie, nie, nie. A jak jeszcze to zobaczy? Przerazi się, albo co gorsza zapamięta to :O Na rękach Clary zasnął słodko. '''Clara: '''Nie bój się o niego, możemy to zrobić. '''Francis: '''Z tobą się kłócić nie będę :) '''Camilla: '''Nie mam talentu do tego... '''Kevin: '''Nadszedł moment nauczyć się czegoś nowego Cama :> '''5.Miejsce: Superdrużyna6 (18,17,16) Bliźniaczki, Bliźniacy oraz Ponuracy Samey: '''Nie za dobra w tym jestem. '''Erwin: '''Może Baltazar? '''Baltazar: '''Co ja? '''Erwin: '''Amy (please) '''Amy: '''A wyglądam ci na osobę, która by takie cuda na ścianie odwalała? Heh, no może raz Samey obsmarowałam list do Mikołaja xDD '''Samey: '''Takie wyzwania Amy, w takim momencie? Dziękuję :P '''Amy: '''Na siostrę zawsze możesz liczyć :P '''Samey: '''Ja się akurat połapałam i na następny rok zrobiłam... '''Amy: '''To samo ;u; Po prostu zero kreatywności... Ennui i Brian nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałe dwie pary zaczęli wykonywać graffiti, można było się domyślić, że to będzie trumna z elementami kultury gotów. Bliźniaczki w końcu się ogarnęły i razem z Bliźniakami, po prostu robili tło obok Ponuraków. '''6.Miejsce: Superdrużyna5 (13,14,15) Babcia i Wnuk, Tenisowi Emeryci oraz Farmerzy Gerry i Pete robili jakieś dziwaczne oraz obrzydliwe graffiti, kiedy pozostałe widocznie niezadowolone pary zastanawiały się, jak ogarnąć, by to jakoś wyglądało. No poza Rodney'em który wciąż jęczał z bólu. Rodney: 'Wciąż boli i nie przestanie boleć :( '''Pete: '''HAHA! Jakbym Gerry'ego słyszał! xD Sobie wmawiał że nie wygra tych zawodów z Australii i nie wygrał, bo co? ;D '''Gerry: '''Bolał mnie ząb... Stare i nudne, jak świat. Ty też byłeś w takiej sytuacji. Byli ewidentnie znudzeni ich postawą. '''Ezekiel: '''A swojej farmie często robione były przeze mnie takie bujdy. Trzeba po prostu zakręcić kilka razy patykiem koła, by postało coś spoko. '''Muriel: '''Co za ciemnotę próbujesz wcisnąć mi chłopczyku? :) '''Ezekiel: '''Ciemnotę... ta. Trochę, jak wujkom z miasta, jak łatwiej pozyskać z krowy mleko. Trochę była tylko nie grzeczna :P '''Miłosz: '''Z nami tylko konkrety Zeke. '''Muriel: '''Ta ciemnota już nieco lepsza. Coś jeszcze? :) '''Ezekiel: '''Nie. Wyczerpał mi się... coś co się wyczerpuje, gdy nie ma się już ochoty gadać i żadnych pomysłów. A w ogóle to chyba ktoś z was serfuje, pewnie... P.A.N.I. Może jakaś deska i te bohomazy jakoś poprawimy? :P '''Miłosz i Muriel: '''W porządku. '''Miłosz: '''Gerry, Pete - swoje zrobiliście. '''Pete: '''Czyli możemy iść. Nara. Strzelcy byli przygotowani na wszystko, więc Pete sobie darował. '''Pete: '''Poczekamy. '... Heather oraz Tom byli wyraźnie mniej zaangażowani w robienie graffiti niż Siostry i Romantycy. Tamci jednak tego nie dostrzegali, gdyż i tak udawało im się wypryskać autentyczny telefon jaki ma Kitty. Trochę być może nie z dbałością o szczegóły, gdyż jednak chwili już stąd uciekać. Niemniej i tak wyglądało całkiem w porządku. Kitty: '''Kurczę, znasz bardziej mój telefon niż ja. xD '''Emma: '''No w końcu miałam tyle okazji, kiedy mogłam na niego patrzeć. Cóż nie? :P '''Kitty: '''Mimo wszystko ja pamiętałam jego parametrów, a dzięki tej okoliczności, proszę. '''Severin: '''Dobrze, że w sytuacji, w której mogą nas rozstrzelać przynajmniej znam parametry telefonu mojej Kitty :) '''Kitty: '''Och, Severin <3 '''Emma: '''Kurde, nikt nie umrze. Dajcie spokój :P Noah spojrzał jednym okiem na Heather i Toma. '''Noah: '''A wy co? Już wywalone? :P Heather czegoś słuchała na wyciszonych słuchawkach, tej "rozmowy" Severina. '''Tom: '''Heather sobie słucha muzyki tej... o miłości i tego typu rzeczach. '''Noah: '''Miłości... (please) '''Emma: '''Ta, rozumiemy. '''Kitty i Severin: '''I skończone! :D Graffiti z telefonu prezentowało się nawet przyzwoicie, dodatki robione w lekkim pośpiechu, a to miało być Graffiti. Heather skończyła słuchać, chowając telefon Toma do swojej, by z nim się trochę podroczyć. W końcu jeden z dresiarzy schował pistolet, prowadząc pary do taksówek. '''1.Miejsce: Superdrużyna4 Trio par, Słodkich Modelek, Div oraz Spryciarzy pomimo wszelkich możliwych przypuszczeń dogadywali się ze sobą nie dość, że szybko i sprawnie, ale też bez żadnych słów... Tak jakby koncepty każdego z nich faktycznie się połączyły, przez co powstała chemia między ową szóstką. Nawet Dakota i Lucy potrafiły wymienić między sobą spreje bez żadnego nawet krótkiego spięcia. Postać Scotta też nikomu nie wadziła, dzięki jego rączce powstała świnka, a wyglądała uroczo, nawet pomimo wątpliwego talentu farmera. Czapka była też nie starannie narysowana. Sprawiała wrażenie jakby była za mała na świnkę, co wciąż nie psuło interpretacyjnej formy, gdyż przedstawiona karykaturalnie mogła uzyskać nawet lepszy efekt. Aparat do serfie prezentował się poprawnie, bez efektu wow. Mogło to pokazywać niedoskonałości w obsługiwaniu się aparatem przez świnkę, która nie bez powodu używa pytajnika znajdującego się na ładnej, klasycznej chmurce. Instra przedstawione w graffiti znajdujących się obok siebie dwóch aplikacji na tle czarnym z neonowymi paskami poziomymi... To insta, za które odpowiadała Dakota, wyszło najładniej, niczym raj, który mógł być dla tej świnki, lecz tak naprawdę nie jest go godna... Niewielka odległość na tym fragmencie ekranu telefonu, a jednak dystans wręcz kosmiczny. Kiedy skończyli graffiti uwagę skupiał na sobie Stiles prezentując bez słów wrażenia wizealnie. Kiedy skończył, zaliczono, natomiast owe trzy pary pobiegły do taksówek. 2.Miejsce: Superdrużyna2 Duncan wykonał tylko szkic kwiatu. Pozostali mieli natomiast ogromne pole do popisu. Mogli wypełniać wnętrze, jak tylko chcieli. Jednak w tej samej chwili Jo, Iris i Eva zrozumiały Duncana, same chciały też w ten sposób odreagować na stres, którego doświadczyli przed chwilą, jak i podczas całego wyścigu. Zielone kontury kwiatu Duncana wypełniły kolejno czerwonymi konkurami Iris, złotymi Jo, fioletowymi Eva. Isabella natomiast wypełniła pusty środek niebieskim. Duncan uniósł nawet brew ze zdziwienia, bo mimo że wiedział, iż zrobią to na zasadzie "byle tylko było", to nie spodziewał się, akurat tego. Duncan: '''Prostota i jakość poszły w parze widzę. '''Isabella: '''Trochę dobór kolorów mógłby być inny? '''Jo: '''No weźcie się uspokójcie. Lightning, weź coś zrób tam by nie było kary. :P Lightning wyrwał dynamicznie sprej z rąk Jo i zrobił coś co nie zadowoliło pozostałą 5, zamazał ich kwiatka swoim piorunem złocistym. '''Lightning: '''Shi-to jest prawdziwe dzieło, a nie jakieś tam kwiatki! SHI nie znacie się :P Wyzwanie zostało zaliczone, natomiast pary nieco zniesmaczone weszły do taksówek i odjechały. '''3.Miejsce: Superdrużyna1 Projekt Gotów trumny był naprawdę przerażający, tym bardziej, że to było jej wnętrze, w której znajdowały się różne symbole, które znali praktycznie tylko oni z tego miejsca. Odnieść można było wrażenie, że do tej graffiti trumny można normalnie wejść... Niestety cały efekt psuło zbyt jasne tło, ciemnogranatowe co prawda, że i tak zbyt jasne, gryzące się z będącą na pierwszym planie trumną. Brian: '''Musieliście się wtrącać...? '''Baltazar: '''A co? Nie podoba się? '''Amy: '''Tło 100x lepsze od tej całej pff z drewna. '''Erwin: '''Nie wyszło wcale tak źle. '''Ennui: '''Nie da się na to patrzeć przy tym tle... Nawet Loki się schował. Poszli od nich. '''Samey: '''Tam są taksówki! Zaliczone zostało im to wyzwanie, więc mogli udać się do taksówek, by pojechać do następnego celu. '''4.Miejsce: Superdrużyna6 Rodney coś z robił, żeby nie było, że nic nie robi. Dał swój podpis na desce, niespecjalnie umiejętnie. Z bzdetów zrobionych przez Emerytów, powstała deska z różnobarwnymi kolorami kawałków które wyglądały, jak rozsypane puzzle, miało to swój klimat. Sama deska pod względem wizualnym musiała wyglądać dobrze, w końcu Miłosz koordynował pracę, by wyglądała, jak jego własna. Najbardziej zmęczony był Ezekiel, który najwięcej włożył w ogólne wykonanie. Może się łudził, że Anabel będzie patrzeć? Tak czy inaczej dał radę, czym zaskoczył Babcię i Wnuka. Rodney: '''Coś nie chce przejść wciąż :< '''Ezekiel: '''Już ludzie! Patrzajcie i podziwiajcie :> '''Muriel: '''Wnusiu, jak ocenisz w skali klasycznej? '''Miłosz: '''Wywaliło poza skale wręcz <3 A tak na serio to 7/10... Pewne kawałki puzzli mogły wyglądać na lepiej ułożone i ten podpis Rodney'a sporo obniża ocenę. Wchodzi tak na chama w te kawałki, a przecież napis mógłby być na górę na tej czystej, małej przestrzeni deski. Poza tym nie ma do czego się przyczepić. :P Pete i Gerry właśnie się zbudzili. '''Pete: '''To już skończyliśmy? :) '''Miłosz: '''Tak, skończyliście... '''Ezekiel: '''To wiło się tam pracowało, elo. Cho Rodney, zdrowszy będziesz, chyba. '''Rodney: '''No dobra... :< '''5.Miejsce: Superdrużyna5 Muriel: '''Powodzenia wam. Miłosz, dajmy tej trójce jakieś fory. '''Miłosz: '''Im? Wskazała wzrokiem na Zabawną parę, Kościelnych Przyjaciół oraz Miłośników zwierząt, którzy byli skupieni na swoim graffiti przedstawiające dziecko, a raczej jego cień, a po różnych stronach niby różnokolorowe cienie tego samego dziecka. Praca wymagała jeszcze sporo do dopracowania, jeżeli chcieli wykonać zadanie porządnie. Niestety każdy członek tej szóstki chciał się popisać, nawet jeśli niektórzy odstawali talentem, to chcieli tak nie bardzo po sobie nie poznać. '''Francis: '''Cody, Sierra? Jak sytuacja? '''Cody: '''Wychodzi w punkt póki co... nie ma ociągania. '''Kevin: '''To wyzwanie pobudza kreatywność, w swoim codziennym życiu, w tej rutynie nie zaznałem momentów pobudzania tej kreatywności co, w WnS. '''Francis: '''Zgodzę się z księdzem, to mi było zdecydowanie potrzebne :) '''Sierra: '''Ciekawe, jak bardzo inne pary są w tyle, że jeszcze się nie zjawiły tutaj xD Clara strzeliła facepalm'a, bo tak jak reszta zorientowała się, że zostali tu samo. '''Cała szóstka: '''O nie... ;/ '''Francis: '''Ale jak to wygląda. '''Miłosz: '''Bez spiny. Nie ma tego złego, wygląda okej. Jakby oceniać to w kategorii szkielet projektu dałbym 8, podoba mi się to współgranie tych pobocznych cieni z tym prawidłowym. Może trochę płaskie, ale sporo planowaliście... nie było szans byście się wyrobili z tym prędko. '''Muriel: '''Zaliczcie już im to, starali się. A sporo osób się wręcz opierniczało, jak nie powiem co :P '''Miłosz: '''Zerwijcie mity z wyłącznie dokończonymi graffiti, w końcu sami możecie w dowolny sposób poprowadzić tą historię według własnej interpretacji. '''Muriel: '''Amen. Dresiarze mimo wszystko się nie zgodzili i mieli zamiar ich rozstrzelać. '''Miłosz: '''Aha, no to trochę podjęliśmy ryzyko z tą akcją akcją. Złożył ręce do modlitwy. '''Kevin: '''Moi drodzy, bez paniki, tylko cud nas może ocalić, cud z góry... '''Muriel: '''Czy ja wiem księżulku? '''Pozostała siódemka: '''Hmm? Muriel pstryknęła wyraźnie palcem, a każdy z dresiarskich zabójców uległ procesowi hipnozy. Muriel nie musiała być jakąś specjalistką, by zadziałać hipnozą na tą grupę ludzi, którzy zwykle wykonywali czynności według określonego szablonu, a także wbrew pozorom byli dość ulegli, mogli być ofiarą manipulacji przypadkowego manipulatora, który podałby się za ich Szefa, którego nie posiadali. '''Muriel: '''Położyć powoli broń, opuścić to miejsce, zjeść obiad z rodzinką. Dobranoc. Dresiarze zrobili według wskazówek Muriel... '''Dresiarze: '''Dobranoc... '''6.Miejsce: Superdrużyna3 Wszystkie pory wsiadły do taksówek, tą potencjalnie szybką zajęli Babcia i Wnuk, pozostali musieli zadowolić się tym, że zostaną trochę w tyle z etapem. Park Narodowy Canaima, Wenezuela 1.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Blogerzy jako pierwsi zjawili się przy skrzynce. Tom odebrał wskazówkę i zaczął czytać. Tom: 'Działaj lub Patrz... W górę, górę niczym Angel... Ou! :/ '''Heather: '''Don, to dzisiejszy etap to jest TWÓJ BILET DO BEZROBOCIA! -.- '''Don: '''To mi na szczęście nie grozi, nawet jak mnie zwolnią. Kolejne wyzwanie z tych należących do kategorii "Działaj lub Patrz". Ten, który nie surfował na kalifornijskich falach musi teraz polecieć, z samego dołu na sam samą górę, z której spływa wodospad... oczywiście na skrzydłach. Nie ma obaw, że spadniecie z tych kilku dobrych metrów niechlujnie na dół, są mocne i gotowe na przelecenia długości całego tego największego wodospadu na Świecie, a na nich może łatwo polecieć każdy. Gdy już skończycie biegnijcie przed siebie wzdłuż rzeki, znajdziecie po drodze strefę luzu! ;) '''Heather: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś tej swojej komórki? :P '''Tom: '''Nie, nie, jest w dobrych rękach...?! Sprawdzał kieszenie i się przeraził gdy go nie było, Heather pokazała mu, że ma jego urządzenie. '''Heather: '''W porę zauważyłam... Głupi jesteś (please) '''Tom: '''Nie jestem głupi. Tylko ślepy, a to różnica. '''Heather: '''Jak zwał, tak zwał. To jak polecieć tym czymś na samą górę...? '''Tom: '''Yup. '''Heather: 'Świetnie (please) '''2.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott Scott: '''Ooo, będę miał tutaj okazję pooglądać z zapartym tchem niby pokaz latania Stilesa we własnej osobie :) Stiles zakładał skrzydła, ogólnie nie było mu cały dzień do śmiechu, więc ta docinka Scotta go specjalnie nie ruszyła. '''Stiles: '''Ciesz się, że dzisiaj mój kolej. Może z przeciętnym skutkiem, ale przejdziemy etap :P '''Scott: '''A ja mam pytanie do Dona! Jak np. ja się dostanę na górę? :P '''Tom: '''Właśnie. '''Don: '''Są ścieżki, to na piechotkę, albo też wspólny wyciąg... o tam! Wskazał, a oni podbiegli do niego, czekają na inne osoby, które tylko patrzą. '''3.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 4.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 5.Miejsce: Severin i Noah 6.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy Lucy: '''Ooo, polatasz sobie Ana. Trochę tobie zazdroszczę :/ '''Anabel: '''A masz czego. '''Lucy: '''Wiesz, nie każ mi ciebie zastąpić. Na luziku i w górę. :) '''Anabel: '''Tak. Na luziku i w górę... :) Jackie już miała na sobie skrzydła. '''Dakota: '''Jackie, ale na ciebie pasują pomyśleli trochę w tym wyścigu o rozmiarach. Już myślałam, że o niczym już nie myślą xD Severin oraz Emma wyprzedzili Jackie, która mimo że chciała coś odpowiedzieć, musiała lecieć. '''Jackie: '''Później to skomentuję, wyciąg tam Dakota! '''Dakota: '''Dobra, dobra... wiem. Pobiegła i w porę zdążyła przed Lucy. '''7.Miejsce: Iris i Eva 8.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan 9.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 10.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 11.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz 12.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney 13.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian Ennui: '''Ta wysokość... '''Brian: '''Ten widok z góry musi być. Ennui dał Brianowi Lokiego. '''Ennui: '''Musi być to coś. Weź przeleć z nim, jego fantazją było zobaczyć, jak po całej długości płynie wodospad z perspektywy. Wiesz? '''Brian: '''Aha, jeżeli nie będzie gryzł to mogę wziąć. '''Ennui: '''NIE. '''Brian: '''Jasne. Założył skrzydła i zaczął lecieć. '''14.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo Lightning: 'W górę, górę niczym... Aniołek? Pff. Co za porównanie. Shi w górę, w górę niczym błyskawica. Co to w tych szkołach nie wymyślą, dobrze, że Lightning skończył po 16, bystrzacha z ciebie Lightning! Shi boom! Co nie Jo? Nie dostał odpowiedzi. '''Lightning: '''Shi gdzie ona... on... nieważne. Jo gdzie jest. Hmm, pewnie lata w górze, ale poco... :P Kiedy Lightning wzruszał ramionami, Jo latała tak prędko, jak tylko potrafiła, by nadrobić, jak najszybciej stratę do czołówki, bardzo się przy tym pocąc. '... 15.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete Bardzo ślimaczyli się Tenisowi Emeryci, którzy dopiero teraz, z kilku minutową różnicą względem Sportowców, dotarli do skrzynki. Gerry: '''Wymiękam. Nie mów, tylko, że mamy się wspiąć na górę wodospadu... :/ '''Pete: '''Meh, tym razem cię los łaskawie potraktował. Tylko na skrzydłach w górę :P '''Gerry: '''Ależ to jeszcze gorzej! :O '''Pete: '''Skrzydła ponoć są w takiej formie, jak ten Rolly, który wygrywał te turnieje jak chciał :P '''Gerry: '''Ha, nazwałeś go Rolly? xD '''Pete: '''Nie pytaj dlaczego i odlatuj już :P Gerry uważnie się zabezpieczał na wszelki wypadek. '''16.Miejsce: Francis i Clara 17.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla Francis: '''Tatuś zaraz wróci mały. '''Clara: '''Co to dla niego. :) '''Francis: '''Ano co... trzymajcie kciuki ;) Dali sobie buziaka. '''Camilla: '''Leć bezpiecznie Kev. '''Kevin: '''Przecież to mój żywioł, poza tym bez żadnych komplikacji pogodowych. Będę tam na górze przed ciągnikiem. '''Camilla: '''To chciałam usłyszeć :) Camilla i Clara weszły do środka przemieszczania się na górę przez wyciąg . '''18.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra Do nich dołączyła Sierra, która pomachała Cody'emu na powodzenie. Sierra: 'Zrób to co zrobiłeś w Grecji, nie oglądaj się!!! Poradzisz sobie :D '''Cody: '''Spróbuję. Co będzie to będzie... Założył skrzydła i pofrunął w górę, a tymczasem wyciąg z uczestnikami poszedł w górę. '... Heather im był coraz bliżej góry wodospadu, trafiła na mocy. Tym samym dała się wyprzedzać przez osoby, które nawet ją mocno zdziwiły w czołówce. Severin i Emma natomiast ścigali się będąc maksimum zmotywowani, by powalczyć o najlepsze miejsca jeżeli chodzi o ich etapy w WnS. Emma: '''Już praktycznie blisko, bardzo blisko! '''Severin: '''Dotrzemy dzisiaj pierwsi :) '''Emma: '''Możesz pomarzyć :P '''1.Miejsce: (Severin) i Noah 2.Miejsce: (Emma) i Kitty W końcu udało im się dolecieć na górę wodospadu. Emma i Severin szybko zdjęli skrzydła i wzięli swojego drugiego członka z duetu i dotychczas współpracujący, tym razem rywalizujący o 1st miejsce w Etapie 10 Wyścigu na Szczęście. 3.Miejsce: (Iris) i Eva 4.Miejsce: (Jo) i Lightning 5.Miejsce: (Heather) i Tom Heather w końcu znalazła się na samej górze, była zmęczona, mimo to na widok Jo zareagowała żywiołowo. Heather: 'Ty? Przecież zostałaś w tyle?! Jo była wyraźnie spocona i na słowa Heather wzruszyła oczami. '''Jo: '''Weź mi nie mów lepiej... To jednak z tych sytuacji, w których wyciskam z siebie 200%, uff... '''Lightning: '''Lightning by to skończył... '''Jo: '''Zamknij ryj i do luzu... '''Heather: '''Szybko Tom! '''Tom: '''Jasne, Heather. Pobiegli. '... Don wreszcie dostrzegł na horyzoncie biegnące w kierunku Dona pary, Romantycy oraz Siostry. Don: '''I mamy pierwsze pary. Ale kto będzie pierwszy? Siostry? Romantycy? Siostry? Romantycy? KTO? ... ... ... ... ... '''1.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Emma i Kitty! 2.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Severin i Noah! Obie pary wręcz rzuciły się na tą strefę luzu. Don: '''Dosłownie o długość buta, wygrywają Siostry! Romantycy, jesteście 2nd! '''Siostry: '''WOHO! :D '''Severin: '''Gratki dziewczyny, to były dobre zawody. :) '''Noah: '''No co tu dużo mówić, byłyście lepsze. '''Emma: '''Następnym razem pójdzie wam lepiej Noah. '''Noah: '''Wcale o to nie dbam, w końcu najważniejszy jest efekt końcowy. '''Severin: '''Mój kumpel Noah ma rację, chociaż naprawdę to wszyscy jesteśmy zwycięzcami. A kasę podzielimy po na każdego 25%. '''Emma: '''Formalności na koniec Sev. '''Severin: '''Nie no luz. '''3.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Jo i Lightning! Don: '''Sportowcy? 3rd... Dzisiejszy etap pewno musiał was wiele kosztować. Zmęczona Jo sobie poszła w nieokreślonym kierunku. '''Jo: '''A weź nie mów... Don i Lightning spojrzeli na siebie... '''Lightning: '''Shi Lightning nie ogarnia go, przecież to Lightning ciągnął nas na podium. '''Don: '''Jasne. '''4.Miejsce... ... ... ..Iris i Eva! Don: '''Czwarte! '''5.Miejsce... ... ... ..Heather i Tom! Don: 'Blogerzy, piąte miejsce. '''Tom: '''Trzeci raz z rzędu w top5, ależ postęp względem pierwszych etapów :D '''Heather: '''Postęp? Gówno nie postęp. Wróciłam tu po zwycięstwo, a nie po bezwartościone miejsce w top5! :P A teraz idę coś zjeść, w jakieś knajpie... '''Tom: '''A co z tym co planowałaś? '''Heather: '''Poczeka. Idziesz czy nie? :P '''Tom: '''Tak, oczywiście. Umieram zresztą z głodu. Dobiegł do niej, i sobie poszli do knajpy w pobliżu wodospadu. '... 6.Miejsce: (Brian) i Ennui Na górę doleciał Brian z Lokim. Podszedł do nich Ennui w cielu zapytania o wrażenia. Ennui: '''Podobało mu się...? '''Brian: '''Dał mi to po sobie odczuć. '''Ennui: '''Wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku. Strefa luzu, w tamtą. Poszli do strefy luzu. '''7.Miejsce: (Baltazar) i Erwin 8.Miejsce: (Amy) i Samey Na górze z której płonął wodospad, zameldowali się również Amy i Baltazar. Natychmiast dobiegli do nich Samey i Erwin. Samey: '''Jesteście, już miałam obawy. '''Amy: '''Jakie siorka? Z Baltazarem...? Gość mnie po prostu zanudził na śmierć. Wzięła od Samey kawę, którą miała łyknęła ją do końca. '''Samey: '''Ej, jeszcze nie miała okazji się dobrze napić :/ '''Amy: '''Co ja poradzę, jestem tą niegrzeczną siostrą :P '''Erwin: '''Kupię tobie nową, jak dobiegniemy do strefy luzu :P Pobiegli. '''9.Miejsce: (Isabella) i Duncan 10.Miejsce: (Stiles) i Scott 11.Miejsce: (Cody) i Sierra 12.Miejsce: (Anabel) i Lucy 13.Miejsce: (Jackie) i Dakota 14.Miejsce: (Gerry) i Pete Coraz to kolejne pary kończyły wyzwanie z lataniem skrzydłami na szczyt najdłuższego wodospadu na Świecie. I ostatnie pary właśnie kończyły to zadanie. Gerry: 'Woo! I co? Zdobyłem Salto Angel! Ja! Ok. 80 letni dziadek. I co ty na to Pete? :P Pete sobie tylko czytał gazetę, siedząc... Kiedy Gerry zaczął ze swoimi okrzykami popatrzył się na kolegę chłodno. '''Pete: 'Ścigamy się do strefy luzu jakbyś zapomniał. :P Pobiegł. '''Gerry: '''Nie da się nacieszyć chwilą (please) '''15.Miejsce: (Rodney) i Ezekiel Rodney z ogromnym trudem, oraz z bólem, ale jednak również przeleciał do miejsca, gdzie czekał na niego Ezekiel. Ezekiel: '''Eee, no ziomal, zajebi ci poszło! Gdybyś był zdrowy byłoby 5, a nie 15 miejsce. A teraz strefa, efa efa... luzu! Pobiegł, a Rodney dopiero co otrząsnął się z szoku jaki wynikał z ukończenia wyzwania. Zaczął podążąć za Zeke'm. '''Rodney: '''Zeke, poczekaj na mnie. '''16.Miejsce: (Muriel) i Miłosz Muriel z logicznych powodów również ledwo sobie poradziła z tym wyzwaniem. Muriel: '''To był Miłosz jakiś koszmar, myślałam, za machnięciem skrzydłami, że czeka mnie upadek z góry. Do chrzanu z tymi skrzydełkami, rzuciła je z impetem. '''Miłosz: '''Z drugiej strony przegrać z... Popatrzyli w dół, a Francis oraz Kevin nie byli nawet połowie, nawet na siebie wpadali, zahaczali o swoje skrzydła i po prostu spadali na miejsce startu. '''Miłosz: '''Dobra, idziemy do strefy luzu. Pobiegli do wspomnianej strefy luzu. '''6.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ..Amy i Samey! 7.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ..Baltazar i Erwin! 8.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ..Isabella i Duncan! 9.Miejsce... ... ... ..Cody i Sierra! 10.Miejsce... ... ... ..Stiles i Scott! 11.Miejsce... ... ... ..Ennui i Brian! 12.Miejsce... ... ... ..Jackie i Dakota! 13.Miejsce... ... ... ..Gerry i Pete! 14.Miejsce... ... ... ..Anabel i Lucy! 15.Miejsce... ... ... ..Muriel i Miłosz! 16.Miejsce... ... ... ..Ezekiel i Rodney! ... Francis podejmował już kolejną próbę polecenia w górę, jednak całkowicie źle się układał podczas lotu, nonstop sprowadzało go do krzekrzywionej pozy, która nie pozwalała mu utrzymać równowagi. Nie potrafił utrzymać płynnego rytmu podczas lotu, więc w efekcie miecie go z tymi skrzydłami i kieruje bez celu. Natomiast Kevin miał zupełnie inny problem, związany ze sferą mentalną. Nachodziły go po prostu różne dylematy, pytania, miał widzenia, jak unosił się nad ziemią. A jako młody ksiądz nie potrafi sobie z tym poradzić i teoretycznie zadanie z którym normalnie nie miałby problemów staje się jego utrapieniem. Francis: '''Kevin! Uwaga!!! '''Kevin: '''Nie, nie odpowiem tobie... zostaw mnie! '''Francis: '''Ponownie wybacz!!! '''Kevin i Francis: '''Aaaaa!!!!! Ponownie spadli mocno na glebę. Camilla oraz Clara jedynie zatroskane spoglądały na nich... Don doszedł do dziewczyny i sporzał na bezradnego Kevina i Francisa. '''Don: '''Cóż, z całą sympatią, bo myślałem, że powalczycie o więcej... '''17.Miejsce... ... ... ..Kevin i Camilla! 18.Miejsce... ... ... ..Francis i Clara! Francis i Kevin dopiero za pomocą wyciągu znaleźli się na górze obok Clary oraz Camilli. Don: '''Ale ogłaszam podwójną eliminację. Czeka mnie rygorystyczna kara, a nie chcę ryzykować waszym życiem po raz kolejny. I mówię to ogromnym bólem serca, powodzenia w codziennym życiu. Obie pary były bardzo rozczarowane, gdyż ewidentnie nie tego oczekiwały od samych siebie. Chociaż dziewczyny to zdecydowanie bardziej udźwignęły. '''Clara: '''Nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło. Bardziej zajmiemy się naszym dzieciątkiem. '''Camilla: '''Noo, pewnie wda się rodziców. '''Clara: '''Ty też mogłabyś się sprawdzić w roli rodzica, mówię ci. '''Camilla: '''Najpierw to by się przydało znaleźć chłopa, ale co tam... na to przyjdzie czas. Miło było współpracować. '''Clara: '''Mi również Uściskały się, natomiast Kevin i Francis podali sobie rękę. '''Don: '''Tak dla jasności. Wyżej w tabeli jest para, która zdobyła podczas Wyścigu lepsze "najlepsze" miejsce w etapie. Francis i Clara, najwyżej byliście na 4th, natomiast Kevin i Camilla, byliście 2nd - to wy kończycie Wyścig na Szczęście na 17.miejscu. Obydwie pary tylko wzruszyły ramionami. '''Kościelni Przyjaciele oraz Miłośnicy Zwierząt: '''To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. ''' ... ''' '''Don: '''Tak kończy się kolejny odcinek! :D Miłośnicy Zwierząt i Kościelni Przyjaciele odpadli, zostało 16. par! Co będzie dalej? W następnym odcinku czeka nas całkowita zmiana! Niestety ta negatywna, show się skróci do 13 odcinków... :/ To i jeszcze więcej emocji z waszymi ulubionymi uczestnikami tylko w... '''Wyścigu na Szczęście!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Wyścig na Szczęście - Odcinki